The present invention relates to the field of baling materials and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for charging a single box baler. In even greater particularity the present invention may be described as a charging door assembly for introducing material, such as fiber, into a charging box.
The basic construction of a single box baler having a hinged charging door below floor level is well known. Heretofore, such a door was hinged adjacent the lowest portion of the movable platen and formed a pie shaped extension to the charging box when opened. The material was introduced from immediately above the door and adjacent the upper wall of the baler. Normal operation of such apparatus required a manual feed to ensure that the material did not protrude above the charging door and thereby prevent closure of the door. Little effort was made to automate such apparatus due to the fact that problems were encountered with the fibrous mass extending above the door.
It is also important to be able to charge as much fiber as possible into the charging box below floor level. With prior art apparatus fiber would be left in the area between the means for delivering fiber to the baler and the charge door, which must be closed to form the charging box on the baler. This presented a major problem in automation of this type of press inasmuch as this mass of fiber had to be severed, which presented a problem about as difficult as biting through steel.